Akashi love ?
by lucciola kim
Summary: Akashi menatap mata anggotanya satu per satu sebelum mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan nada datar, "Sepertinya aku menyukai salah satu dari kalian." / "EEEEEEEHHHHH?" / Demi kiamat yang mahadasyat, berita yang dibawa Akashi itu lebih adalah yang terburuk. Disukai Akashi itu sama saja dengan terkena kutukan. / "Menurut kalian, kira-kira siapa yang disukai Akashi-kun?"


**Akashi love…?**

**Akashi x ? [kiseki no sedai]**

**Lucciola Kim**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Gomene minna, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic anime. Jadi kalau ada yang tidak sesuai mohon maaf. Dikarenakan saya menulis ini berdasarkan semua fanfic yang ditulis author-author KNB di sini, terutama author Akakise dan Aokise, dan belum pernah baca komik atau nonton anime KNB aslinya. Jadi kalau ada salah hontou ni gomenasai #bow**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Matahari juga bersinar sama terangnya seperti kemarin. Anggota pemain inti club basket SMP Teikou, _Kiseki No Sedai_ itu juga berlatih seperti biasanya. Terlihat Aomine sedang serius _One-On-One_ dengan Kise hingga suara pantulan bola dan decitan sepatu terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Murasakibara sedang menonton mereka di pinggir lapangan sambil makan _Maiubo_ bersama Midorima yang sedang memegang payung, _lucky_ _item_nya hari ini.

"Hoi Kise, menyerahlah!" kata Aomine sambil memantulkan bola. Matanya menatap focus Kise di depannya.

"Kau yang harus menyerah Aomine-chi!" balas Kise dengan nafas terengah.

Pertandingan itu masih berlangsung seru sebelum ketukan langkah sang _Emperor Eyes_ dengan irama teratur membuat permainan Aokise berhenti.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan kalian!" kata sang kapten, Akashi Seijuro dengan serius.

Mereka semua berkumpul di pinggir lapangan. Termasuk Kuroko yang dari tadi tidak terlihat. Entah anggota lain yang tidak memperhatikan atau memang Kuroko menggunakan ilmu kasat matanya.

"Ada apa Akashi-chi?" tanya Kise sambil mengusap peluh di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku…"

Kalimat Akashi menggantung. Semua anggota _Kiseki No Sedai_ menunggu dengan was-was. Masalahnya, kaptennya itu hampir tidak pernah menyampaikan kabar baik. Kise bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa jadwal latihan mereka akan ditambah? Dia sudah mengorbankan sebagian besar waktunya menjadi model untuk latihan, apa itu belum cukup? Atau mereka akan bertanding dengan club lain? Sementara Aomine menduga-duga apakah ia melakukan kesalahan. Diam-diam Murasakibara menyembunyikan kotak _Maiubo_nya dibalik punggung. Hanya Kuroko dan Midorima yang terlihat tenang walaupun sebenarnya mereka juga was-was.

Akashi menatap mata anggotanya satu per satu sebelum mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan nada datar, "Sepertinya aku menyukai salah satu dari kalian."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"EEEEEEEHHHHH?"

"Kau menyukai Momoi?" tanya Murasakibara yang lansung mendapat tancapan gunting merah. Ia tidak berfikir saat bertanya. Pasalnya, satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka hanya Momoi.

"Aku bilang salah satu diantara ka-li-an!" tandas Akashi.

"NANIIIIIIIII?"

Demi kiamat yang mahadasyat, berita yang dibawa Akashi itu lebih adalah yang terburuk. Disukai Akashi itu sama saja dengan terkena kutukan. Kotak _Maiubo_ Murasakibara terlepas dari tangan besarnya, jatuh menghantam lantai begitu saja sama dengan payung warna merah muda yang dibawa Midorima. Mulut Kise mangap lebar dengan mata terbelak sementara tubuh Aomine tersentak ke belakang dengan pose pertahanan yang dipakai seseorang saat melihat kecoa menjijikkan. Dan Kuroko, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Jangan salah, tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi batu hingga untuk berkedip pun dia tidak bisa.

"Da-dareka?" [siapa?] tanya Midorima yang lebih dulu sadar.

Seringaian dari bibir Akashi membuat semua anggota bergidik. Bahkan Kise yakin dirinya akan mimpi buruk nanti malam.

"Aku akan memberitahunya sendiri di waktu yang tepat!" jawab Akashi.

"Ta-tapi…"

Lirikan tajam disertai suara 'cekriiis' dari benda keramat yang dibawa Akashi membuat Aomine langsung menutup mulut dari protesnya. Ia masih sayang nyawa.

"Lanjutkan latihan kalian sampai jam tiga! Pulang satu detik saja lebih dulu dari jam tiga, kalian akan tau akibatnya!"

Setelah meninggalkan perintah mutlak untuk para anggota, sang _Emperor Eyes_ melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan anak buahnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Ne, apa Akashi-chi serius? Jangan-jangan dia hanya bercanda," gumam Kise dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada pintu, tempat Akashi menghilang.

"Kise, tidak ada dalam sejarah Akashi dia pernah bercanda." saut Aomine.

"Dan apa yang dikatakannya selalu benar." sambung Midorima.

"Ja-jadi… Akashi-chi benar-benar serius menyukai salah satu dari kita?"

"Menurut kalian, kira-kira siapa yang disukai Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban karena mereka memang tidak tau.

Bahkan untuk ukuran seme seperti Aomine dan Murasakibara –mari kita lupakan Midorima dengan wajah _tsundere_nya- pun merasa khawatir. Tidak mungkin mereka menjadi uke titisan iblis yang cebol itu. Apalagi kalau Akashi yang menjadi uke mereka. Oh Aonime benar-benar rela membuang seluruh koleksi majalah Mai-chan miliknya daripada mendapatkan uke seperti Akashi. Ini benar-benar bencana.

**.**

**Akashi love…?**

**Lucciola Kim**

**.**

Meskipun pernyataan Akashi membuat anggota pertama club basket SMP Teikou itu ciut, tapi semangat mereka tidak surut untuk bermain basket. Seperti Kuroko yang saat ini sudah berlatih selama tiga jam penuh tanpa istirahat.

"Tetsuya benar-benar serius latihan kali ini," gumam Midorima sambil menatap makhluk biru muda itu dari balik kaca matanya.

"Kudengar besok dia tidak bisa latihan karena ada acara peringatan neneknya yang sudah meninggal," saut Murasakibara.

"Memang untuk melakukan shoot, Tetsuya dibawah level pemain lain. Aomine melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengajarinya.

"Tetsu!" suara Akashi masih setenang air tanpa riak. Meskipun begitu mampu menghentikan semua aktifitas dalam ruang latihan itu, "kau boleh pulang sekarang."

Raut wajah Kuroko masih terlihat datar, namun kilat matanya tampak tersentak. "Tapi Akashi kun_"

"Ini perintah!"

Satu jawaban dari Akashi menghapus semua protes dan 'tapi-tapi' yang akan terucap. Raja iblis merah itu berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang masih ditengah lapangan. Tangannya mengulurkan sehelai handuk pada bayangan itu.

Midorima tersentak, "Ini sangat tidak wajar."

"Tidak mungkin A-Akashi menyukai…" Murasakibara tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat yang lebih seram dibanding segala macam mantra kutukan di dunia itu.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua temannya, Aomine diam-diam mengambil langkah mundur. Menjauh dari si biru muda yang tampak pucat. Tangannya terangkat menolak handuk Akashi.

"Ti-tidak perlu Akashi-kun, aku akan latihan lebih lama…" bahkan wajah datar Kuroko bisa berubah menjadi ketakutan saat sang _Emperor Eyes_ itu memberikan perhatian kecil –yang amat sangat langka- padanya.

"Pulang sekarang, Tetsu!"

Dan detik itu juga Kuroko benar-benar ingin pulang sebelum mata kiri Akashi berubah menjadi kuning keemasan.

BRAAAAK

Pintu ruangan terbuka keras membuat semua mata beralih pada benda itu. Si pirang tampak kehabisan nafas di sana.

"Akashi-chiiiii gomeneeee!" teriak Kise sambil berlari mendekat, "tiba-tiba ada wawancara mendadak dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima menghela nafas serentak sambil mengucap di dalam hati. '_Tamat kau, Kise.'_

"Ryouta, apa kau berlari dari stasiun kemari?"

"E-eh?" makhluk kuning itu sontak mengerutkan kening saat mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, "Ha-hai'."

"Duduklah, luruskan kakimu. Lima menit lagi kau boleh turun ke lapangan!"

Semua tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Mungkin bukan Tetsuya…" bisik Aomine pada kepala hijau dan ungu di sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya begitu," timpal Midorima, "Akashi tidak pernah 'tidak menghukum' orang yang terlambat dengan alasan apapun."

"Apalagi menyuruhnya istirahat!" saut Murasakibara.

Dibandingkan bisik-bisik seperti ketiga temannya, Kuroko memanjatkan ucapan seribu syukur dalam hati kalau memang orang yang disukai akashi bukan dirinya.

"Tetsu, kau pulang! Lainnya lanjutkan latihan!" perintah Akashi sebelum titisan iblis itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Seperti disengat lebah, Kise tersentak. "Yadaaa Akashi-chii!" teriaknya, "Hukum saja aku! Onegaiiii!" pintanya dengan tatapan memilukan. Oh dia benar-benar rela dihukum hingga malam daripada harus mendapatkan perhatian –aneh- dari Akashi. Sayangnya, sang _Emperor Eyes_ tidak merespon sama sekali hingga sosoknya hilang dibalik pintu ruangan.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Kise…" ucap trio biru tua, hijau, dan ungu bersamaan.

"Kuatkan hatimu, Kise-kun." tambah Kuroko, tidak membantu.

"YADAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**Akashi love…?**

**Lucciola Kim**

**.**

Ternyata kejadian serupa tidak hanya dialami oleh Kuroko dan Kise saja. Tapi juga si biru tua Aomine Daiki yang saat itu benar-benar tidak menyangka dirinya akan menjadi korban juga. Penyuka udang itu merasa haus saat istirahat pertama. Karena itu ia langsung menuju mesin minuman.

Baru saja Aomine akan meneguk minuman kalengnya, tangan seseorang menahannya. Mata Aomine melirik orang yang berani mengganggunya. Tapi wajahnya langsung memucat saat manic matanya menatap warna merah itu.

"Soda tidak baik untukmu, Daiki!"

Nada suara itu masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tenang, tegas, berwibawa, namun penuh tekanan dengan aura 'kata-kataku-tidak-boleh-dibantah'.

"A-apa-apaan kau…"

Sang kapten yang tubuhnya memang lebih pendek itu menarik tangan Aomine, merebut soda dari genggamannya. Sebagai gantinya, dia meletakkan sebotol teh di sana.

"Teh lebih bagus untuk kesehatanmu!"

Aomine langsung bergidik ngeri. Kakinya bergerak mundur hingga menabrak mesin minuman. Akashi melangkah pergi sambil membawa kaleng sodanya setelah melemparkan senyuman –yang lebih mirip seringai- tipis pada biru tua itu.

"Ne, Midorima chi… Jangan-jangan Akashi-chi menyukai Aomine-chi…" bisik si pirang kuning.

"Kalau dilihat dari senyuman Akashi, itu bukan hal yang mustahil, _nanodayo_!"

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan jadi uke? Aominechi memang lebih kuat, tapi tetap saja masih kalah dengan kesadisan Akashi-chi."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Akashi jadi uke," gumam Midorima dengan rona merah dipipinya. Ck, _tsundere_.

"SEDANG APA KALIAN DISANA? BERHENTI MEMBICARAKANKU AHO!" teriak Aomine frustasi.

"Eh, Aomine-chi… Kau tau kami ada di sini ya? Heheh…" cengir Kise sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya di sudut dinding yang tertutup mesin minuman.

"Tentu saja aku melihat! Kalian bukan semut!" bentak Aomine. Oh… harinya menjadi buruk sekarang.

**.**

**Akashi love…?**

**Lucciola Kim**

**.**

"Murasakibara kun, berhentilah makan dan cepat latihan!" omel Momoi.

"Sebentar lagi …" gumam si ungu dengan pipi menggembung mengunyah _Maiubo_.

"Kalau kau makan terus tubuhmu bisa tumbuh lemak!" teriak Momoi sambil merebut paksa kotak _Maiubo_ dari tangan Murasakibara. "kau ingin kehilangan berat badan proposial mu sebelum pertandingan musim sebentar lagi? aku saja tidak bisa makan apapun karena ujian dan pertandingan club dilakukan pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Kenapa kau tidak berfikir hal itu?"

Tap

Sentuhan itu menghentikan ocehan Momoi. Seseorang memegang pundaknya. Gadis yang menjadi manager club itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat sang kapten.

"Suaramu menggangguku, Satsuki." ucap Akashi tenang namun dapat menenggelamkan. Ditambah tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada si raksasa ungu, "Kuberi kau waktu lima menit untuk menghabiskan _Maiubo_ itu sebelum aku membuangnya, Atsushi."

Sontak si raksasa ungu langsung menatap Akashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh terima kasih. Belum menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukan Akashi tidak seperti biasanya.

"Akashi kun, kenapa kau jadi baik sekali?"

Pertanyaan Momoi menampar Murasakibara hingga bangun dari alam sadarnya. _Cegluk_… Ia menelan ludah dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"_Psst_… Pasti karena Akashi-chi menyukai Murasakibara-chi, dia bahkan tidak membuang makanan itu." bisik Kise pada biru tua disebelahnya.

"Kau benar Kise, dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku tapi Murasakibara," balas Aomine.

"Ryouta, Daiki, apa kalian sedang menggosip?"

"I-iie, aku sedang mengajak aomine-chi bertanding-ssu," jawab Kise dan langsung menarik lengan Aomine. Menyeretnya ketengah lapangan sebelum gunting keramat milik Akashi melayang padanya.

"Atsushi- kau_"

"Buang saja _Maiubo_-nya. Buang yang jauh!" teriak Murasakibara sambil berlari mundur menjauhi Akashi disertai tatapan bingung Momoi. Bahkan penggila _Maiubo_ itupun rela melepas makanan itu asal Akashi tidak menyukainya.

**.**

**Akashi love…?**

**Lucciola Kim**

**.**

Tidak ingin senasib sama dengan teman-temannya, si hijau berkaca mata itu menjadi jauh lebih hati-hati saat Akashi berada di dekatnya. Kalau perlu dia langsung kabur kalau Akashi mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan bicara padanya.

Namun, sebagai anggota dari _Kiseki No Sedai_ tidak mungkin Midorima tidak berhadapan dengan kaptennya sendiri. Selihai apapun ia menghindar, tetap saja itu tidak mungkin.

"Shintaro!"

_Gleek…_

Keringat dingin Midorima langsung keluar mendengar panggilan tenang dan tegas itu.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku harus segera latihan!" jawab Midorima lalu mengambil langkah kilat, menjauh dari Akashi.

"_Matte_!" [tunggu!]

Seperti ada tombol otomatis pada tubuh Midorima, kepala hijau itu langsung berhenti meskipun otaknya berteriak untuk tetap berlari kabur. Langkah Akashi yang berjalan mendekatinya, terdengar teratur. Membuat keringat dingin Midorima semakin deras.

"Apa ini _lucky item_-mu hari ini, Shintaro?" tanya Akashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah boneka katak hijau pada laki-laki berkaca mata itu.

Terjadi perang dalam batin Midorima antara menerima benda itu atau tidak.

"Kau ingin aku membuangnya?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Dame!" [jangan] saut Midorima langsung sambil menyambar benda itu.

"Jangan dibawa saat latihan!" perintah Akashi yang kemudian berbalik lalu melangkah ke tepi lapangan, "Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri disitu?"

Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Kuroko yang sebenarnya sudah datang sejak tadi tiba-tiba tersentak. Cepat-cepat mereka berlari untuk meletakkan tas dan melepas jaket. Kise yang selesai lebih dulu, menghampiri Midorima yang masih membeku ditempatnya.

"Mungkin kau harus mengganti _lucky-item_ hari ini-ssu, itu tidak membawa keberuntungan." ditepuk-tepuknya bahu kepala hijau itu dengan tatapan polos bercampur prihatin yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Midorima.

**.**

**Akashi love…?**

**Lucciola Kim**

**.**

Karena hal-hal mengerikan yang dialami oleh anggota _Kiseki No Sedai –_minus Akashi- mendadak rapat dilakukan oleh mereka. Hari minggu yang cerah, kelima orang itu sudah berkumpul di ruang latihan. Tanpa Akashi tentunya. Karena hal yang akan mereka bahas memang mengenai titisan raja iblis itu.

"Jadi… Siapa yang sebenarnya disukai Akashi?" tanya Aomine sambil menguap. Tadi pagi dia diseret Kise dan Midorima untuk ikut rapat meskipun masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur.

"Menurutku itu Tetsuya," saut Murasakibara, "Akashi pertama kali bersikap baik padanya."

"Aku kira itu Aomine-chi. Akashi-chi bahkan memperhatikan kesehatannya," timpal Kise.

"Hoi, jangan mengada-ada kau, Kise. Selama ini Akashi selalu menghukum siapapun yang terlambat tanpa terkecuali. Dan kau menjadi pengecualian itu kemarin. Tentu saja karena Akashi menyukaimu." jawab Aomine tidak terima.

"Tapi Akashi-kun juga mengijinkan Murasakibara-kun untuk menghabiskan _Maiubo_," sela Kuroko.

"Itu hanya keberuntungan, ya keberuntungan!" rambut ungu itu berusaha menyakinkan meskipun dia sendiri ragu.

"Yang jelas dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku." saut Midorima, "dia hanya mengembalikan lucky itemku. Itu hal yang wajar!"

"Itu tidak wajar!" protes lainnya serempak.

"Pokoknya aku yakin itu pasti Aomine-chi!" tandas Kise menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja itu kau, Kise!" balas Aomine tidak terima.

"Dia hanya kasihan padaku, tapi perhatian padamu!"

"Dia hanya mengincar soda milikku."

"Akashi-chi tidak suka minum soda –ssu."

"Brengsek kau Kise!" tangan besar Aomine langsung menarik kaos putih si pirang karena emosi yang sudah diujung hidung. Tinggal sembur saja, pasti tidak ada bedanya dengan banteng.

"Terimalah kenyataan, Aomine-chi!" dan si model masih tidak sadar dirinya sudah diujung tanduk, tinggal diseruduk.

"Kau yang harus terima kenya_"

CRAAASS

Mata biru tua dan kuning itu terbelak saat sebuah gunting merah tiba-tiba melayang lewat diantara mereka dan sempat menggores tangan Aomine yang masih mencengkeram kaos depan Kise. Bukan hanya kedua makhluk itu, ketiga anggota lainnya yang tadinya asyik melihat pertandingan mulut _One-On-One_ Aokise tersentak saat melihat benda kramat itu tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan mata.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kalian semua begitu rajin latihan bahkan di hari minggu."

Suara tenang, dalam, namun tegas dan berwibawa yang lebih mengerikan daripada mantra kematian itu terdengar diikuti bayangan si setan merah yang terbentuk dari cahaya luar ruangan lewat pintu yang terbuka.

"Daiki, lepaskan tanganmu dari Ryouta! Sedikit saja kalian menyentuhnya, guntingku akan balas menyentuh kalian."

SET

Si biru tua, biru muda, hijau dan ungu sontak mundur menjauhi Kise. Si model mengulurkan tangannya, ingin menggapai teman-temannya tapi tubuhnya seolah terkena sihir hingga membeku. Sepertinya Aomine benar. Dirinya yang harus menerima kenyataan.

"Kalau kalian tidak ada urusan_"

"Kami ada urusan!" teriak Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara serempak dan langsung melesat pergi.

Kuroko? Hanya mulutnya yang tidak berbicara, kakinya tetap melesat mengikuti ketiga anggota lainnya. Disaat itulah Kise Ryota benar-benar merasa dikhianati oleh teman-temannya. Mungkin tubuhnya yang membeku akan retak dan hancur menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan batu kecil jika dilihat dalam Anime. Dan Akashi tinggal menyapu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Ryouta, kau ingin tetap disini?"

"Eto… Aku ada jadwal pemotretan nanti siang."

"Kuantar kau pulang!"

"Eeeh? Tidak usah Akashi-chi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ini perintah!"

Kalimat itu membuat Kise bungkam. Tentu saja moto Akashi '_My Order Is Absolute_' tidak akan pernah berubah. Terpaksa, si pirang mengikuti Akashi yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu.

"Ini hari minggu kenapa Akashi-chi ke sekolah?" tanya Kise saat mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuju stasiun.

Akashi tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah datar. Tapi bukan Kise Ryota namanya kalau dia bisa diam.

"Apa pelatih memanggilmu? Apa jadwal pertandingannya sudah keluar?"

"Ryouta… Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

_Gleek_…

Kise menelan ludah. Akashi selalu tepat sasaran. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia ingin bertanya tapi tidak berani hingga pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya malah hal-hal yang tidak penting yang menurut Kise kadang-kadang penting.

"Anoo… Akashi-chi… Orang yang kau sukai…" Kise melirik si merah yang mengambil jalan di dalam pagar pembatas yang pijakannya lebih tinggi tiga puluh sentimeter hingga Akashi ikut terlihat lebih tinggi. "_Dareka_? [siapa?] Orang yang kau sukai itu."

Tiba-tiba Akashi berhenti melangkah membuat Kise ikut berhenti. Si model menatap bingung. mendadak, tanpa aba-aba, Akashi menarik dagu Kise lalu menciumnya. Hanya beberapa detik tanpa lumatan. Namun bisa membuat Kise mematung dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalau kau bertanya lagi, guntingku akan melayang, Ryouta." bisik Akashi sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Matte yo Akashi-chi!" teriak Kise sambil menyusul sang kapten.

Mendadak suasana terasa hening. Kise sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang tidak jelas. Ia belum pernah hanya berdua dengan Akashi selama ini. Apalagi setelah adegan kissu barusan, membuat pipi si model terus merona.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Kise tersentak. Ia baru menyadari bahwa selama ini orang yang tidak pernah memprotesnya saat cerita panjang lebar atau saat berisik adalah Akashi seijuro. Aomine selalu membentaknya dengan kata 'Berisik!'. Midorima selalu memotong pembicaraannya. Murasakibara terkadang menyumpal mulut Kise dengan bungkus _Maiubo_ miliknya. Dan Kuroko? Tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang, pergi begitu saja sebelum ia selesai –bercerita- berbicara.

"Yoosh… Kalau begitu aku menerima Akashi-chi jadi pacarku."

JLEEB

Seketika kepala Kise memuncratkan darah saat benda legendaris Akashi itu menancap di kepalanya.

"Itu perintah. Bukan permintaan, Ryouta!"

Si model meringis. Ah… Akashi tetap akan menjadi Akashi. Biarlah kalimat suka itu tidak pernah terucap. Untuk ukuran raja iblis macam Akashi, sikapnya itu sudah menunjukkan dengan sangat jelas. Meskipun dia titisan iblis, sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk menjadi pacarnya. Karena Kise tau, apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Akashi selalu benar.

**.**

**.**

**Akashi love…?**

**Lucciola Kim**

**OWARI**

**Yang sudah membaca sampai akhir, arigato gozaimasu #bow**


End file.
